I will be your Light
by Rose Thornborn
Summary: After Taki got Shuichi ganged raped he disappeared for two years. No one knew that Tohma had him prisoner in a dark room. Every day Tohma asks him a question. When he refuses he is subjected to horrible punishments. Will he survive or will Tohma succeed in breaking him and make him his. Rape I do not own Gravitation and make no money from this story
1. Chapter 1

Minutes turned to days and days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months and months might have turned to years. Really Taki had no idea how long he had been forced to stay in that horrible room, chained to that wall with no contact to the outside world. He missed the warm embrace of the sun, he wanted desperately to feel its warm rays against his skin. The little room could get pretty cold, especially at night. His captor refused him even the smallest piece of cloth to keep warm. In fact he was leaning against the cold stone wall completely bare and exposed. The only thing he had on where the chains that suspended his hands above his head. Before he would struggle for hours trying to get free from them, but it only left his wrist bruised and marked. It had been so long since he was allowed to move he must have forgotten how to walk by now.

Lost in the darkness and his own self misery he hardly notices the door to his prison open. Soft slow footsteps caught his attention. The light is turned on and he is blind for a few seconds till he adjusts. His enemy, his tormentor, his owner, his master is at the door. That angelic face is looking down at him, a soft smile decorates his beautiful image. On the outside he appears to be a sweet and loving natured young man. His voice is even more alluring and gentle. The way he talks shows such kindness and compassion. But he knew better. He knew the real monster that was inside. The devil that kidnapped him and abused him nonstop. He hid behind those beautiful eyes, he hide the monster and would only show it at certain times, to certain people.

"Morning Tachi-kun. How is your leg feeling today?" That gently voice asked using the nickname he hated.

A month ago he had bent his leg till it cracked as one of him many punishments. He had straightened and bond it but since Taki couldn't even get up he had no idea if it was fixed correctly.

A hand traveled up his bare legs feeling the bone. He used such sweet touched, almost like he cared about him. When he didn't answer the man's grip tighten.

"I asked you, how does your leg feel Taki?" That sweet melody of a voice darkened.

"I feel better Tohma" The hand glove hand squeezed harder. "I feel better Tohma-sama." Taki corrected.

"I'm glad to hear it. I felt so guilty when I accidentally broke it but it was your fault to for not obeying me."

Taki would have laughed if he could. The thought of this monster feeling guilt was funny. And how could he accidently break it? What did he think was going to happen when he kept bending it?

"To feel guilt you would have to be human." He whispered.

The blonde pouted and tilted his head to the side like his words hurt him. Never once did his hand stop running over his leg. It moved up toward his thigh.

"Why such cruel words? Comments like that are why you're always being punished."

Taki scowled. He be hurt either way, expect instead of blaming it for his attitude Tohma would say it was for what he did to Yuki and Shuichi. It had happen so long ago. Yes what he did what bad, but hadn't he suffered enough? Maybe not, after all he did get the little pink hair singer gang rapped and tried to black mail him by using Eiri. It was why Tohma has kidnapped him and locked him away. No one messed with his Yuki, he destroy anyone who tried. He just decided to destroy Taki slowly.

At first Taki had thought when he had pushed him in front of the car that would be the end of it. A warning to stay away. Of course the bastard had suspended their contract. But that had not bothered Taki, he expected it. Luckily Ask was still a popular band. A week later he had received an offer from one of NG corps competitors. They offered him even more money than Tohma ever did and he be their top band. Something the blonde had never let him be. So foolishly he had gone to Tohma's office by himself to finish terminating their contract so he could sign the new one. Alone with him he stated to brag about the better offer and how Tohma firing him had actually worked in his favor.

Thinking back aggravating the man was probably not his smartest choice. But he just wanted to get back at him for choosing another band over his. At the time Tohma didn't even seem fazed. He just listen quietly in silence with his hand folded in front of him. When Taki was done bragging he smiled and wished him a happy career. He even offered him a drink to toast his future successes.

Taki had just assumed he was being a good loose and agreed. Together they sat down drinking. One cup and turned into five. Every time he tried to leave Tohma would find excuse for him to stay and keep drinking. Somewhere along he must have slipped something into his drink, or maybe Taki drank so much he passed out. Either way when he woke up he was naked and chained to the wall in this room. The blond had come in and subjected him to unimaginable torture.

Taki had expected for someone to come save him from this hell. But no one ever did. He was left alone in the darkness, letting it slowly consume him.

As another form of torture Tohma would tell him stories about the outside world. It helped make Taki more dependent on him. It could have been about Tohma's day or what he saw on the news. His favorite was about the success of Bad Luck and the happy life of Shuichi. He told him how the pink heads songs had made it on the billboard number one list for the last two months. On how he was marrying Eiri and was ten times more popular than Ask ever was. Eventually he would tune out, not wanting to hear anymore. It was a miracle he hadn't gone crazy yet.

"You know they stopped looking for you today."

He looked up. He didn't even know people had been searching for him.

Tohma smiled knowing he had gotten the ravenets attention. It was getting harder to bring out that fire in him. Of course he liked to start it just to put it out.

"The police have officially given up. Most people just think you couldn't handle the pressure and ran away to start a new life. Some think your dead. Either way now no one is looking for you."

Taki lowered his head. His yes slowly closed. The blond smiled. There it was. He had raised his hopes and crash them down. It was nice to know that even after two years he could still torment his captive. He had to admit, no matter how he hurt the man, he refused to break. It wasn't a complete loss though; slowly he was reshaping him into what he wanted. Of what Taki should have been all along. He would make him into the perfect pet, obedient, respectful, and totally dependent on him. He wanted to break him into tiny little piece. This man had been foolish enough to dare try to hurt his beloved Yuki and now was paying the price. He would have left him be if he hadn't come to his office to harass him. He just couldn't stand the thought that Taki was getting rewarded for what he done. So he stole the man away from his life and locked him up in a dark hole. At first he didn't even know what he was going to do with him, he just wanted to make him suffer. It wasn't till later on that he had the desire to do more. To bend the other will till he happily followed every order. He wanted him under him, shaking and begging, quivering from his touch, in more ways than one.

"Who would care about a washed up singer anyway?" Another comment that would rip him open.

Tohma kneeled next to him. Grabbing the other chin with his thumb and index finger he forced the bonded man to look at him. His gaze still defiant but filled with so much sadness, only a few drops of hope were left. A few more pushes had he break. Maybe one more year? It would be difficult but Tohma loved challenges. After all, the harder the labor the more sweet the fruit would be and he had a feeling Taki would be every sweet.

Smirking he ran his hand up the others thighs admiring the soft skin that was covered in pass beating marks. _So beautiful and sad at the same time_.

"Oh Tachi, how I would like to leave your body covered in marks of love instead of marks of hate. But you never let me."

It was a game he played. He would torture him in any way possible but he never actually raped him. He could, it be easy but easy wasn't what he wanted. He wanted Taki to give him permission to have his body, than he would have truly won.

"I'd be gentle and so sweet. Not like when I use the dildo's. That's to hurt you. I would make you feel good, pleasure you more than myself. I would show you love instead of hate. You spent so much time in pain; don't you want to feel good for awhile?" He whispered into his captive's ear while kissing his shoulder.

"You make sex sound like a big deal. My answer is the same as every day. No. I rather die than let you do that to me."

Tohma smirked. He imagines how good it be when Taki finally did let him.

Reaching into his torture bag he searched for one of the instruments he be using today. Well till the man gave in he could freely practice some off his kinkier fantasy. Pulling out a skinny but long dildo he pushed it against the other lips.

"I'll be nice and let you lube it yourself." His sadist smirk never left.

Taki was amazed someone who looked so innocent and adorable could be so sadist. He turned his face away.

"Why do you make this so difficult? You know if you don't do it, it will hurt more. Remember how it felt when it ripped down there. You bled for days."

Giving up Taki let the instrument or torture enter his mouth. He wouldn't suck but Tohma would swirl it around collecting saliva.

"See it won't kill you to be a good boy." Bending and spreading his legs he positions the toy at his entrance. It had been a few months since he had done this. The first time Taki had screamed and fought the whole time. Now he just shook and whimpered.

"Please stop Tohma- sama." His voice meek and scared.

It sent a pleasurable shiver up the CPOs back. "I can't, not unless you tell me you want something else inside you."

Taki's legs started to shake. He tied to close them but the other wouldn't let him. Defenseless he prepared himself for the pain. His fingers curled round the chain as the tip pressed against him. Tears started to run down his cheek. How much more of this could he take?

"Shhhhhhh, no tears. Take your punishment like a big boy." Tohma soothed. He his hand over Taki's cheek cleaning the tears. Pressing against him while hugging the now smaller man he pushed the toy in. Taki cried out, his body jerking and spasming from the pain.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Taki screamed as the fake cock was thrusted into him.

Tohma was resting his head on the crook of his neck. A peaceful smile was on his face as he listened to the mans screams. Lazily he batted his eyes while he moved the dildo in and out. His right hand was circling around one of Taki's nipples playing with the still raw skin.

"Please forgive me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." His screams were becoming more desperate.

"I know, I know." Tohma pumped the toy faster. The other was thrashing against him. The movement felt so nice against his hardening member. His screams were like a lullaby.

At least the saliva provided some lube. Since it had been so long since he did this Taki's muscles had tighten again. It must of hurt a lot when he was re stretched again.

Holding onto the shaking body Tohma shoved the toy as far in as it could go and left it there.

"Don't push it out" He warned. Grabbing some little pads with wires attached to them he taped them to Taki's nipples.

"Please, anything but that." The man begged as another pad was wrapped around the tip of his member.

Smiling sweetly Tohma held the bottom in front of him. His thumb rubbing against it threatening to push down. Licking his lips he took in the beautiful sight. Takii was helpless, his body shaking with fear. The CPO would admit he was a sadist, he admits he liked to hurt people, but not just any person. He had a soft spot for arrogant, prideful fools who didn't know there place and Taki fit right into that category. Even before what he did the blonde had always wanted to do these things to him, to make him kneel down before him. Raping Shuichi and threatening Eiri gave him a decent reason to do it.

"If you say, 'please Tohma-sama be gentle. I promise to be a good slave.' I will keep in on low."

The singer kept quiet. Tohma could almost see the wheels in his brain turning.

"I'm waiting Tachi- kun"

"Fuck you, you homo. I'm not your slave."

Pressing the button and turning the knob to high the blond listen in enjoyment as the other screamed and spasumed form the shocks. They were coursing through his body making him flinch and vibrate. The buzzing noise was drowned out by Taki's voice.

"You know I hate it when you use those mean words. Apparently I have to work harder to change that homophobic attitude. I promise to increase my endeavor and show you how beautiful a gay relationship can be."

Chuckling lightly he started to move the toy again while the shocks were still on. Poor Taki screamed till he lost his voice.

Hours later Tohma had finally stopped. Besides the shocks he had some fun with ice, and some hot candles. The other body was all wet and covered in dried wax. The shockers had run out of charge and were now hanging from him just for decorating.

Tomorrow he might treat Taki and bring some whip cream and chocolate. He could lick it off him from a few places. Smiling he removed his toys and put them back in the bag for another day.

"It's been fun Tachi- kun but I have to leave now. Bad luck has another big concert tonight and I have front role seats. I promise to visit tomorrow."

He was about to leave when he herd the singers sore voice.

"What was that Tachi-kun. I'm afraid I didn't hear you."

The singer swallowed hard trying to moisten his dry tongue.

"I'm hungry." He whispered.

"Really but you just ate yesterday." Tohma pulled out a packet of raisins from his pocket. Opening the pack he slowly ate them one by one.

Kneeling in front of the man he held the box to him. "Would you like some?"

Taki couldn't move his hands. He never could move his body. Whenever he got fed he would have to be by Tohma. He wouldn't feed him like a nurse to a sick patient; no he had to eat right from his hand like a dog.

"Yes Tohma-sama. I want to be fed."

Smiling the blond removed his glove and poured a handful into his palm. He liked to feel Taki's lips against his skin.

Pushing back his pride ate from the mans hand. Sometimes he licked the raised to get them to stick to his tongue. It made him sick knowing how much Tohma enjoyed seeing him do this.

"Tomorrow I will bring you something special."

Getting up he turned off the light leaving Taki in the darkness again, to cry and moan in misery, to spend all his time regretting his choices, letting him dream about seeing a sun and sky from his past. Slowly he was taking him apart. Soon Taki would lose himself in that darkness and he would seek comfort in Tohma soon enough. The blonde would be his new sun. His only reason to live, he do anything for him. Just what Tohma wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Six more months had pasted and Taki had become unresponsive. He refused to eat or speak, no matter how much Tohma beat him. Finally after the first week the CEO had to buy one of those feeding bags that hospitals use for comma patients. He stuck the needle into Taki's arm. At least now he couldn't die from starvation.

Taki still screamed when he was in pain but other than that he acted just like a lifeless doll. He wouldn't even acknowledge when Tohma entered the room anymore. This made the blonde very angry, he hated being ignored.

Right now the man sat in his office pondering over the x-singer. He had not wanted to break the man this way. It was getting boring torturing him. Maybe it was time he ended their game, he could just leave him on the street in some ally. No one could prove he had tortured or kept him prisoner. But it seemed like such a waist. He had invested so much time into Taki. Maybe it was time to change the game.

Taki had been unresponsive because he must have given up. Likely he had chose to let himself die then stay in the world as his toy. Tohma smiled. Didn't Taki know that he was the only one who could decide when his life ended?

Looking at his calendar the CEO pondered his next plan. He had read that when people are taken prisoner they bound with their captor. He wondered why that hadn't happen with Taki. Just like the ravenet to be a brat and find another option that was the opposite of what he wanted.

"Always finding a way to resist me. That's what I like most about you." He whispered.

In all honesty it might have been his own fault. He hadn't given Taki a reason to bond with him. For Stockholm syndrome to take effect the victim must develop an attraction to their captor. The victim would mistake a lack of abuse form their captor as an act of kindness and they slowly warm up and have sympatric emotions for them. It's a survival trait that humans have developed over the centuries. He hasn't really given Taki any kindness to encourage him to bond with him. Maybe positive reinforcement would work better. It was probably time he took the singer out of that room anyway.

Tohma would make preparations right away. He grabbed his phone and started making calls. At this moment he had Taki locked away in his house in his mortified basement. He would prepare a special room for him to stay in. It should take no more than three weeks to make. Till than he leave Taki in solitude. Maybe the ravenet would think he had gotten board of him and left him to die. A little fear would be good for him or he might be happy he was going to die.

Before Tohma could make the next call his phone rang. It was Yuki. What could he want?

"Hello"

"Hey Tohma, how's it been?"

"Same as usual, I was thinking of going out to dinner." Tohma was writing down some notes. His voice calm and cool

"Perfect. I was about to invite you to dinner. Let's go out at five, I need to talk to you about something."

"Alright, it's been so long since we have spent time together. Will Shuichi be joining us?"

"No just us."

Tohma wondered what the younger man wanted. Well he find out soon enough, it didn't seem like Eiri was upset or nervous but it is strange that Shuichi wouldn't be joining them. For the last few months those two have been inseparable.

Eiri met him at the restaurant. They had no trouble getting a seat even though it was the most popular place in town and was always pack. After all they were both pretty famous. Once seated a waiter attended them quickly. Since he had never eaten here before Tohma decided to let the waiter decided. Eiri ordered the steak.

They nibbled on bread sticks till their dishes came making small chat. It was nice to spend some alone time with Yuki. It's been awhile since they just talked. Yuki looked just like he remembered him, tall, lean, muscular, beautiful and a hint of darkness.

"I didn't want to have dinner with you just for small talk. I have something important to ask you."

"Hmmm and that is Yuki?" The short blond smiled. He rested his chin on his folded hands.

"You know that soon Shuichi and I will be married. We both wanted to ask you if you be our best man."

Tohma smiled. He had been waiting for them to ask. It would have been hurtful if they had asked someone else.

"I would be honored Eiri."

"Are you Ok with the fact that my sister will be there?"

Tohma frowned. He hadn't thought of that. The thought of seeing his x-wife was a little painful.

"I'll be fine, our divorce was neutral." He lied. It had been a year since Mika left him; he hadn't taken the break up well. Most of his anger was spent on Taki. It helped a little. Come to think about it when Mika left him was about the dame time he started sexually abusing the singer. He thought there must be some kind of sociological link there but he think about that later.

"As long as you two can be in the same room together things should be find." Yuki enjoyed his steak while Tohma nibbled on his stuff salmon.  
The thought of seeing Mika again took away his appetite. It would be difficult; he would have to control his emotions.

…..

Taki was still in the darkness. The only different was that Tohma didn't visit him anymore. It had been a long time since he seen the blonde. At first it was a blessing, he thought Tohma was finally going to let him die. But now as time went on he started to think more about death. Would he still be in the dark when he died? Would it be worse than now, if that was possible? More terrifying thoughts filled his head. Why hadn't Tohma come, had he gotten board of him?

Why did he care? All the blonde did was hurt him. It was better if he never came back. But Taki really didn't want to die…. but death seemed so much better than life right now. He had gave up hope that he ever see the outside world again.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. The little blonde entered the room smiling. Taki barely had enough energy to lift his head.

Tohma stood in front of him looking down. A sad look covered his face as he stared at him. Taki didn't care; let him see the damage he had done to him.

"I'm sorry for not visiting in awhile Tachi-chan. I just have been really busy lately."

Taki was ignoring him like usual. He had his dark brown eye closed and his head was resting against the wall.

Tohma smiled. He wouldn't be ignoring him for long.

"I decided that its time you left this dark place."

Just like he wanted Taki opened his eyes and stared at him.

"Are you finally going to kill me?" His voice was soft and fragile.

Tohma kneeled down next to him. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes"

Slender but strong finger wrapped around his neck. They pressed down hard.

Taki cough and started to struggle. He couldn't breathe. It was like his lungs were going to pop from the pressure. His eyes watered and his face turned a bright shade of pink. He couldn't stop the other, he wasn't strong enough. Looking at Tohma he saw his sneering face.

"What's wrong? Isn't this what you wanted? If you desire death I'll gladly give it to you."

The world was spinning for Ta Taki. His heart was beating faster than it had in months. He could feel the life draining from his body. This was wrong; he didn't want to die, not yet, not like this.

"I don't want…." It was nearly impossible to talk.

Smiling victorious Tohma loosened his grip just a little so the other could speak.

"I don't want to die." Taki gasped for air.

"Then never let me hear you say you do." Tohma let him go satisfied he put the fear of death into him.

While the ravenet was catching his breath he pulled a key from his pocket. When he first captured Taki he almost threw this key in the ocean. Unlocking the chain he took him into his arms. Taki groaned when his arms were allowed to go down for the first time in years.

"Come on, I have a surprise for you." He picked him up since the man couldn't feel his legs.

Taki was surprised the blonde was so strong, but then again he must weigh much less than he did before. He was taken up to flights of stairs. For the first time in a long time he was brought into the light again. The shining rays washed over him. It was too intense; he had to close his eyes. He moaned when the warmth hit his body.

Tohma stopped near an open window to let Taki see outside. They were on the second floor. The sun was now directly hitting them. Outside he saw a beautiful garden filled with flowers of every color of the rain bow. Birds were shining and the sky was blue and bright. He actually saw a butter fly and squirrel. The warm fresh wind blew over his face bring the odder of pine and blossoming flowers. The sun was gorgeous, it blinded him with it beauty. Taki didn't know when he started crying but the tears were dripping off his cheek now. He thought he never see something as beautiful as this again.

Tohma smiled. He loved his pet's reaction. It was amazing something so simple could bring a man to tears. All he saw were some flowers and birds, but to Taki it must look like paradise. And soon he'll realize that he had Tohma to thank for it. He give the ravenet everything he wanted, he shower him with every pleasure imaginable and then he take it all away when he committed the slightest transgression. Taki would learn to listen to him; he would have to bond with him unless he wanted to go back in the dungeon again, away from the light. The CEO was a patient man; he could wait another year for him to adjust his attitude.

He started to walk away but stopped when Taki managed to lift his arm slightly. All he could do was lift his finger and point at the window.

"Please, just a little more." His voice was desperate.

Tohma smiled. He had asked so cute he almost returned to the window so he could keep watching but Taki was getting pretty heavy in his arms.

"You can look outside all you want from your room." He carried him down the hall.

"My room?"

Tohma had to listen closely to hear the other. His voice was still very week but it was getting better. He just had to get use to talking again.

"Yes, I made you a special room."

Tohma took him further into his giant's house. Taki was surprised when they reached a hall way that went nowhere. They stood in front of a painting. The painting was completely white except for the tiny red button drawn in the middle. Taki thought that it was dumb picture. Surly Tohma had better taste than that.

He was even more shocked when Tohma pressed the button and the whole wall slid to the side revealing a large metal door. Tohma typed a code into the key pad and with a click the door opened. Inside was a large light green room. There was a queen size bed with chocolate color sheets and pillows. There was a dresser and on tops was a mirror with basic things like hair brushes and colon. There was book shelf near the window, which had bars on it. There was another door to the left but that was closed so he couldn't see what it was. Hanging from the wall was a twenty inch flat screen TV. The closet was filled with different clothes and on the bottom were a few pairs of shoes. They look to be his size. In the middle was a little dining table for two. There was even a one person arm sofa chair near the book shelf. It was like a dining room, bed room, and living room in one.

"I read in magazine that your favorite color was green. Is that true?"

Taki nobbed. He was gently placed on the bed. The soft matrices fitted his body and took him into his comfortable hold. He sighed in relief. His sore muscle and stiff bone were melting into the wonderful bed. He never wanted to get up again.

"Thank goodness, I was afraid I have to repaint the room again." Tohma tapped on the wall with his knuckle.

"This room took a lot of work and it was pretty costly. Had to build it right into my house. It was hard to find a private contractor that agreed to be paid under the table. The sound proof walls alone set me back a couple of g's. Don't even get me started on the secret door." Tohma grabbed the chain and dragged it close to the bed so he could sit near him.

"But it's all worth it if you like it." He smiled sweetly. He waited a few seconds before frowning. "Well…."

"It's nice, I like it Tohma-sama." Taki said through clenched teeth.

Tahoma kissed his forehead. "I'm so happy you like it. Over there is a bathroom. When you feel strong you can take a nice long dip in the tub."

Taki eyes widen. I real bath? Usually Tohma would just use the holes to clean him and it was always freezing.

"Why are you being so nice?" This had to be a tick. Soon the blonde would laugh at him and drag him back to the dark room.

"I just thought you might be more comfortable here. But if you don't want to stay here I can always take you back."

Taki shook his head.

"Good. Well I'll be back later with dinner. You can take a little nape till then. If you still can't get up on your own I'll help you take a bath." Getting up he was about to turn off the light when Taki stopped him.

"Leave it on." He said louder than before.

"Alright" Tohma snickered to himself. Had Taki developed a fear of the dark? It wouldn't be surprising.

The blonde left the room quiet pleased with himself. Taki looked so venerable and defendless on the bed and in his messed up mind that was attractive. All he wanted to do was ravish him till he fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When he woke he expected to be chained up in the dark room. Instead he found himself pleasantly laying on the comfy bed. Slowly he raised his arm. His bones and muscle were week from not being used in a long time. He gently stretched his hand up and down before resting it on his belly. At least now he could move it. Before his body was numb but now he could move more. Still weaken he practice moving his toes.

Hours past and he managed to sit up. It was easier to move now. He still couldn't walk or stand but at least now he could move his hands and arms.

Tohma walked in pushing a cart with food on top. The door closed tightly behind him.

"You're looking better. How do you feel?"

Taki stayed silent. He watched as the blond man set the table. He placed two bowls and spoon on both sides. He put two cups of juice down.

"Would you like to join me for dinner Tachi-chan. I had some soup prepared."

Taki took in the delicious smell of food. He had been living off bread and water for years. It had been so long since he had anything tasty, not counting the time Tohma made him lick chocolate of certain places.

Nobbing he was surprised when Tohma wrapped an arm around his waist to help him stand. It was weird having the blonde this close to him and not being in pain.

With the Ceo's assistance he managed to slowly walk to the table.

Sitting down he wasn't surprised when his wrist was handcuffed to the chairs arm.

"Just a precaution." Tohma hummed.

Sitting down he was served chicken soup with soda crackers on the side. His mouth watered. It looked amazing.

"Taking into account that you haven't eaten solid food in awhile I thought your stomach would appreciate something soft and warm. It's a little bland, too much seasoning might upset your belly and the orange juice will get more vitamins into your body."

Taki was about to dig in, he grabbed the spoon but Tohma caught his wrist.

"Aren't you forgetting something Tachi-chan?"

He looked at him confused.

Tohma narrowed his eyes. Taking the bowl he kept it out of the others reach.

"I go through the trouble of getting you a specially made dinner and you don't even have the consideration to thank me. I put so much thought into it too. I thought you had manner Taki."

Taki's stomach growled so loudly that both of the men heard it. He bent over form the pain.

"Thank you Tohma-sama for making me dinner." He moaned in pain.

Smiling Tohma put the plate back down. "Never forget your manners Taki, next time I will not let it slide."

Tohma happily sat down and watched his pet hungrily eat. It filled him with joy knowing he could give the other such pleasure. The singer was quickly slurping up the bowl of soup. Tohma didn't even mind the noise. It was cute, like an animal eating its favorite treat.

Finished Taki licked his lips. The warm soup heated up his body. He felt much stronger now and he could think clear. It was amazing how fast the food helped him.

"I take it the soup was to your liking." Tohma chuckled.

Taki blushed. He had eaten like a pig, but in fairness he was starving.

"Do you want that bath now?"

He shook his head. He take a bath by himself when he felt stronger.

"No Tohma-sama, I'll do it later."

Tohma unlocked the cuffs. He pulled Taki up roughly by his arm. Strong finger were pressing hard against the part of his arm under his shoulder. Taki still couldn't stand on his own. He had to lean against the blonde man.

"It's very rude to reject my kind offer Taki. I thought the idea of washing the filth off you with warm water would be nice to you. You stink and need a bath."

He dragged the other to the bathroom. Being less than gentle he pushed Taki into the tube. The ravenet closed his legs and covered his privates. Taki giggled.

"Don't get shy now. It's nothing I haven't seen before."

Turning on the water he adjusted it so it was the perfect temperature. Still smiling he poured some liquid soap in the tub to make lots of bubbles.

The singer was still nervously watching him but he could see how he enjoyed the bath. Tohma tossed him a sponge.

"Go on, clean yourself, of do you want me to help."

"No, I can do it." He quickly washed himself. It had been so long since his last bath. He had dried dirt and blood all over him.

He flinching when he felt a rag touch his back but he didn't move away. The Ceo took his time letting his fingers drag over the soft skin.

Tohma could admit that Taki was attractive. He ran his hand over the soft skin. The man use to be strong and proud. His defiant glare was such a turn on. But even now with his fragile appearance and timid attitude he was still beautiful.

Running his fingers through his hair Tohma hummed softly. He rubbed the shampoo into the locks.

"We real have to cut your hair Tachi-chan."

Satisfied that the singer was clean the blond pulled him out of the water. He wrapped a towel around him and led him back to the bed.

"See doesn't it feel nice to be clean." Tohma went to the dresser and pulled out some pajamas he had bought for the singer. It was a thin light blue silk shirt with matching pants.

Taki didn't resist when Tohma helped him dress. He wanted clothes but they didn't feel right. The material itched and irritated his skin. They caused a rash over his skin causing him to scratch his skin uncontrollably.

Smiling Tohma pulled the blanket over him. Taki had asked him for clothes hundreds of times before and now that he had them they felt uncomfortable. Maybe he willingly stay naked. But the irony of it was delicious. The clothing that he so desperately wanted now didn't feel right on him.

"You should rest some more." Tohma turned on the TV and handed the remote to Taki. "Watch what you want. You have all the channels."

Taki couldn't believe it. He had been in the dark so long, stuck on the hard concrete, covered in dirt awhile he wasted away. Now he was clean, laying on a comfortable bed with a full stomach and watching Tv on a flat scream. It be perfect if Tohma wasn't sitting on the bed next to him.

"Why are you doing all this?" He asked.

Tohma sighed. Quicker than Taki could hope to stop he pushed his lips against the other. It wasn't a deep kiss, just a quick peak. The singer was completely shocked. Never in the years he was prisoner had the blond ever kissed him.

"What was that!"

"Just a kiss good night." Smiling seductively Tohma pushed his hand against his chest and forced him to lay down on the bed.

"Sleep well Tachi-chan."

Existing the room he made sure to leave the light on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tohma finally had Taki where he wanted him. They were both naked on the bed. Taki was on his knees, his back arched down with his ass up in the air. The dark haired man rested on his chest while his hands went back and spread his own lower cheeks. He moaned and panted as two fingers where pumped into him.

He had finally said yes to the blond, he had no choice, not unless he wanted to go back to the darkness. Tohma knew he had won and had demanded his prize.

Taki thrusted his finger into the tight opening. The special lube he was using should make Taki very sensitive. It wasn't long till he found his prostates. Tohma rubbed and pressed against that spot. The other clenched around his fingers. He felt his manhood twitch imagining that pressure around it.

"Please…. I …..I….."

"Are you feeling good? Do you want more?" He ran his hands over the other back and down his sides till he gripped his hips to get a better hold. Taki was squirming around and crying out with each hit to his sweet spot.

"No… please stop I'm going to cum." He face was red with shame.

"You can cum from just my fingers? What a pervert" Chuckling Tohma wondered why he hadn't just done this years ago but then he wouldn't have this wonderful sight. Taki was willing spreading himself for his use and view. It was worth the long weight.

The panting mans legs started to shake. His own hard shaft was swinging between his legs. Tohma had purposely ignored it. They had all night to explore each other.

Tohma noticed the soft whimpers coming from his partner. Looking over his shoulder he saw tears dripping on the sheets.

The older man kissed his shoulder. He lazily traced circles along the others back.

"I feel….."

"Good?

"I feel?"

"Hot?"

"I feel"

"Happy, pained, hurt, sad,….."

"I feel dirty." Taki cried.

Tohma smiled softly. Pulling out his finger he gently turned the other onto his back. Hovering over Taki he got a better look at the mans weeping face. Lovingly he whipped the tears away.

"You are dirt Taki. You're a whore, no one will ever care for you, no one wants you, and no one loves you."

Taki started to sob. He tried to fight but the blond was to strong. His wrist were caught and held above his head. He was still too weak. He cried harder when he felt the man enter him. His long thick length filled him. Tohma might look more petite then most man but there was nothing petite about his member.

Slowly he grinded against the other while he developing a good rhythm. Than when he was more comfortable he pulled out further and pushed in harder. Taki was screaming now. Tohma let him scream as loud as he wanted. No servants could hear him in the sound proof room and even if they did they didn't dare disturb him.

"Shhh I know it doesn't hurt. I prepared you well and the lube was good quality. Really Tachi-chan this frantic behavior doesn't suit you." He was pressing his chest against the other. Their faces inches apart. Light blue eyes stared into dark brown orbs.

"No one wants you. If someone cared wouldn't they have found you by now? Your band mates abandon you, you have no family, your fans have forgotten your name, and the police were only searching because you were a big star but even they gave up. You have nothing else, no one else." He made Taki look him in the eye. "Is must be sad to be so unloved and alone."

Tohma could see how the light was slowly fading from the others eyes. He was breaking him and it was so easy because Taki knew everything he said was true.

"No, I'm not unloved." His voice weak and shallow.

He kissed his forehead while still drilling into him. "Your right you're not." Tohma kissed him deeply. His tongue exploring the other mouth. Pulling away he smirked. He liked how Taki tasted.

"I want you. In the whole world I am the only one who loves you. No one else will ever care for you. No one will cherish you like me."

Taki was looked at him surprised. The blond could see how bad he wanted to believe him.

"You-You love me?"

Tohma kissed him again. "Yes I love you. That's why I couldn't kill you." Tohma was still moving inside him, he had never stopped.

"Everyone abandon you, I was the only one who stayed. Do you understand how lucky you are to have my love, the only love you will ever have?"

Tohma looked into the blonds eyes. He had left go of his wrist and was holding him gently. He caressed the shaking body with soft caring touched.

Taki wasn't fighting him. He actually moaned. It was a light soft sound and it was beautiful.

"You want my love don't you?"

"Yes." Taki cried. He didn't want to be alone anymore.

"Good than prove it." Tohma laid back against the bed frame so he was sitting up. He made the other sit on his lap still facing him.

"Ride me cow girl style. Show me you'll do whatever it take to make me happy." Taki looked at him with shame. Slowly he raised his hips up. Only the tip of Tohma's cock was inside him. Then…..

Tohma woke up alone in his room on his bed. He was naked and sporting a mean hard on.

"It was all a dream? It was so real." He growled to himself. Frustrated he laid back against his pillow. His hand slowly made its way to his engorged cock. He absolutely hated touching himself. Maybe it was the way he was raised. Coming from a distinguish family he was always taught things like this were for the common people. It was beneath him to resort to such a thing.

The CEO thought about going to Taki's room and making his dream come true. After some consideration he realizes that it was still too soon. If he tried anything rash Taki could revert back to his defiant attitude and he be back at square one. Sighing he took his own member into his hand and started messaging it the way he liked. Soon he have to teach Taki how to do it. He was very particular on how he liked his manhood handled. (I think I used that word wrong).

The blond moaned loudly. He replayed his wonderful dream in his mind. It had felt so real and so amazing. He couldn't wait till Taki finally submitted, it be even better than the dream. Well at least he knew what to say now. It was really brilliant how his dream gave him all sorts of new ideas. He make the raven haired man see that no one loved him but him. But the real question was did he actually love the other or did he just want a pet?

His own feelings were jumbled together in a confused mess. But he shook it off. If he really loved Taki he would have let him go like he did with Yuki.

_What was the old saying? If you love something let it go. If it comes back its yours_.

Yuki never came back. Maybe he feared Taki wouldn't come back if he let him go. Then he truly be alone.

Still stroking himself Tohma came calling Taki's name. It fell from his lips so smoothly.

…

Taki woke up screaming. He had just had the worst nightmare. He dreamt he had slept with Tohma. It was awful. Now he was determined to keep the man out of his pants more than ever. Tohma was torturing him even in his dreams.

Curling on his side the singer pressed into the warm covers. He wasn't unloved, was he?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A month had passed since Taki had been taken to the new room. Since then they had developed a regular schedule. Tohma would bring him breakfast and dinner and together they eat at the table, after that the blond insisted on helping his bathe. Usually they spend the evening watching TV.

Taki had recovered enough to walk around by himself. He had to move very slowly and carefully while his muscles rebuild themselves in his arm and legs. He usually be sore from just walking to the bathroom. Tohma would give him massages to help the healing and circulation.

So far Taki was glad that the punishments had stopped. His body was finally healing.

Tohma had come in on day and cut his hair short again, it looked just like before he was captured. He catch the blonde watching him with a predatory hungry stare but so far he hadn't acted on his primal desires.

…..

Tahma watched his prisoner with lustful eyes from his laptop. He was sitting in his office at Ng Corp. Unknown to Taki he had hidden cameras in the room so he could watch the singer whenever he wanted. Right now he watched him sit near the window looking longingly outside.

Smirking he sipped his tea. He had seen Taki's first escape tempts and had to hold himself back from laughing. First the dark haired man had tried to break the door down, after that he tried to guess the code and when that didn't work he tried to tear up the floor looking for a tunnel our. Currently he was trying to saw through the bars on the windows with a butter knife he had swiped yesterday's breakfast. It was so amusing to see him fail that Tohma had not even punished him for his escape attempts and every failures dimmed the spark in the singers eyes.

So far Taki had not tried to be violent against Tohma. In his weak conditions the blond could easily over power him. But soon the singer would recover his strength and it be harder to control him. This was of little concern to the CPO. By then he have Taki trained, and the fact that he was always cautious with the man helped. If anything were to happen he use the tazzer he always carried in his pocket or press a little button on his watch that would send his guards running to his location.

Of course if Taki was dumb enough to try and physically confront him he could also handle himself in a fight.

Sometimes he wished the singer would try and fight him, than he could come up with new ways to punish him.

….

Tohma entered Taki's room. The ravent stared at him from his bed.

"How was your day Taki-chan"

" Good."

Tohma sat next to him on the bed. "Do you like this room?"

Taki nod.

"Do you enjoying looking out the window, do you like sleeping on a soft bed, taking baths, watching TV and eating good food?"

Taki nod again. He didn't like where this was going.

"I have been very good to you. Now you should be good to me."

Taki cried out when his hair was grabbed and he was pulled from the bed. Tohma dragged him to the couch.

"Please no. Please don't."

Sitting down the blond made him straddle his waist. Gloved hands griped his waist holding him still. Taki started to cry when Tohma took off his glove and pull off his silk pajamas.

"Shhhh, I promise it will only hurt a little." The blond whispered.

He was sure that with how Taki was sitting on his lap he could feel his pulsating member pressed against his tiny butt. Oh how he was going to enjoy this. Looking over the singer he admired his exotic beauty. He didn't compare to Yuki but he was active in a different way. Those long leg splayed in front of him and those dark down eyes derived the blond crazy. Not to mention his small but plum lips and tight firm ass.

"Please, please have mercy."

Cupping the crying singers face he made him stare into his eyes.

"Tell me, did Shuichi say those words to you to? Do you still remember that night?"

"Yes, you won't let me forget." Taki cried out when lubed finger entered him. He didn't even see when Tohma had pulled out the bottle. First he had two fingers stretching him, than a third and finally fours finger were thrusting in and out his rectum.

"Did you show him any mercy?" The blonde moaned from the pleasure around his fingers. He didn't wait for the other to respond. "No you didn't. You deserve this Taki. You deserve to be my slave. Now I'm going to give you a choice. You can either give me permission to take you or you go back to the pit for a few months. Then I'll bring you back and give you the same choice."

Taki stayed silent. Even while still being raped by Tohmas fingers. He bowed his head in shame not wanting to look at the man.

Tohmas voice came out deadly stern. "I'm a patient man Aizawa. I can keep you alive in that dark room for years. I can wait but the longer I wait the more enchase I will become and the less willing I'll be to go easy on you."

Wiping his eyes Taki leaned again the man's chest. Tohma was bigger then. He was taller but the blond had more muscle. He must have been working out in preparation for this months.

Defeated the singer rested his head on Tohma's shoulder. The blond than heard the words he been waiting to hear for months. They were music to his ears.

"You…You can have me." He whispered.

"I've waited a long time to hear that." He made Taki go on all fours on the floor Behind him he let his hands roam over the delicate skin.

The blond never saw the kick coming. All he felt was the pain in his stomach. Then he felt a fist connect with his head.

Taki continued to hit him till he pressed the button on his watch.

"I hate you" Taki screamed. "I wish you would just die. I hate you, you horrible monster. You ruined my life." Taki was crying as he continued to hit him with all the strength he had left.

He fought as hard as he could, even when four men in suits rushed into the room and pinned him down. One on each side held his arms while the other too helped Tohma up.

"Are you alright Sir?" One asked.

Tohma whipped his mouth and examined the blood on his hands. He just stared at it, unable to believe it was actually there. When his brain was able to finally register what happen he tightens his hand into a fist.

"Hold him still" Tohma growled.

Taki glared at him ignoring the embarrassment of being half naked in front of the other men.

Walking up to him Tohma delivered a harsh blow to his mid section. He repeated this several time. His guards held Taki still while he continued to hit him.

"You ungrateful brat."

The beating last about half an hour. Taki had two broken ribs and a black eye. Not to mentions all the bruises over his body.

"Take him to the dungeon and tie him up so tight that he won't be able to move." The CEO ordered.

"No, please not there. I'm sorry." Taki screamed as they dragged him away.

Panting Tohma looked at himself in the mirror. He looked horrible. His face was all bruised. There was no way he was going to work this week.

He signed to himself. Things were going so well and now they were back to square one. Further punishment will be needed. But he do that later when he felt a little less sad and a lot more angry


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Taki screamed when the whip collide with his chest. It formed another burning mark on his skin. Fresh blood dripped down his body mixing with the sweat. The chains that held him jingled with each movement he made. He hardly had time to take a breath between lashes.

When the beating finally stopped he hung from the wall panting.

"Well Aizawa have you learned your lesson." Tohma asked. He wore his black long sleeve shirt and red vest. On his head was his black hat. He was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. He had one of his guards beat the teen.

"Yes Tohma-sama." Taki moaned.

"You've been here for what, three, four weeks? Do you think you can behave now or should we continue with your attitude adjustment?" Tohma stood up and walked towards him. He stopped in front of him.

"I'll be good Sir. I promise. Please take me into the sun again." Taki said crying. He looked into those big eyes praying for mercy.

Tohma signaled to his guards to let the other down. He made sure the other was cleaned and his wounds treated. Once that was done he picked the skinner man up again. He took him back to the secret room and laid him on the bed before covering him in the blanket and sitting next to him

"I know you won't act up again." Tohma rubbed his cheek with the back of his fingers.

Taki nodded.

Tohma grabbed the singers hand and massaged it. "I know you didn't mean those horrible things you said before. You were just scared and angry."

"I… I'm sorry" Taki squeaked.

"I know" Tohma led his hand to his crotch. "Even though your all beat up and sickly you still cause me to be like this." He pushed Taki's hand against the hard bulged in his pants.

The dark haired man whimpered. Taki made him grab the lump and rub it though his pants.

It took a little encouragement but he managed to get the singer moving his hand on his own.

"Yes, just like that." He moaned.

Taki closed his eyes when Tohma pulled down his zipper and released his length. His hand flinched away when it came into contact with the head of his cock. He tried to pull away but Tohma had his wrist in a death grip.

"It's ok. You can do it. Just relax."

Taki opened his eyes and looked at the blond. He looked so young and innocent even though he was about ten years older than him. His blue eyes were warm and loving.

His fingers wrapped around the delicate organ and started to stoke. He rubbed it like he use to do to himself. Tohma moaned, he leaned back on the bed enjoying the attention. He always fantasized about this and now Taki seemed so willing to please. He knew all the singer needed was someone solitude before he came to his sense and submitted.

Taki was squeezing and rubbing. It felt so good. Soon he climax.

"Faster Aizawa" he ordered.

The singer complied. He moved his hand faster. The member was twitching in his hand. He was glade Tohma was polite enough to not cum on top on him

"That was the best orgasm I've had in months." Tohma pulled his pants back up.

Taki blushed.

"Was it so bad Taki? Was it worth all the beatings?"

Taki stayed silent.

"When we do the real thing, and we** will** do it. You'll see how silly and childish you were. You'll be kicking yourself for fighting me so long and causing yourself so much pain."

He frowned when Taki started trembling. "No don't worry, we will take it slow." He kissed his forehead. The blond didn't thing think the teen could take a kiss on the lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"It's Ok to get more into it Taki. Open your mouth a little more."

"Sorry, I'll try"

Tohma pushed his tongue into the others mouth. His hands were buried in dark hair. Taki was meekly kissing him back. His own hands rested on the blonds shoulder.

Tohma was true to his word. He had been taking things slow. It had been a month since he had brought him back to the room. So far all they had done was kissing and the occasional feel up. The blond was more aggressive than the other. He bit his lip and sucked on the other tongue.

At fist Taki didn't like kissing him. He only did it because he was afraid to be sent back to the dungeon but after the first week he started to enjoy it too. It took him awhile to get past the fact he was kissing a man and Tohma no less but after that he started to like the non painful physical contact. It helped that the blond was a good kisser, even if he did use his teeth too much.

Licking his lips one last time Tohma pulled away. "You're getting better."

Taki leaned back against the bed post. His leg had finally healed. Now he could walk again. His body was still recovering but he was much better. He could even eat solid food again.

"I went to Yuki's wedding yesterday."

"Was it nice?" the singer asked.

"Yes, it was beautiful. There was a live band and a giant strawberry cake. They actually gave out little bunnies to the guest. Guess who's idea that was."

Taki smiled "Shuichi's."

"Oh that reminds me. Wait here."

Tohma ran out the room and came back minutes later a bunny in a cage. He placed the cage on the dresser and pulled out the baby rabbit. "You been so good lately I have decided to give you a little friend to keep you company when I'm not here." He handed the bunny to Taki who took gently into his arms.

The bunny was white with a black dot on it back. Taki giggled when the creature rubbed its nose against his hand.

"Her name is Daisy"

"She is cute. Thank you." Still petting the bunnies back he didn't see the strange look the other was giving him.

"This feels nice."

"What feels nice?"

"Sitting here with you, talking and watching TV. I enjoy having you around."

Taki looked up. He didn't know what to say.

"I haven't has much company since my wife left me."

"I didn't know you two split up" Taki looked down.

"Don't worry it's been more than a year. She left me for another man. But I managed to get over it. If was hard seeing her at the wedding but I managed. It was even harder seeing her with the other man. We didn't really talk."

Taki put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I know it hurts when you have your heart broken."

"Have you ever been in love?" Those blue eyes stared deeply into him. The singer shook his head.

"I've had relationships but I never really felt anything special. Nothing like in the movies. Did you love your wife?"

"No"

This surprised the singer. "I loved her brother Eiri Yuki. But he never loved me back. I liked his sister because she reminded me of him."

"Wow, I suspected you might have feelings for him but I never thought you loved him so much."

Tohma smiled. "I do and I will continue to love him even though my feelings will never be returned."

Taki rubbed the bunnies head. "Can I ask you a favor? I know I can't leave this room but, you see I have a sister."

This got the CEO's attention. He had always thought Tohma was an only child.

"Her name is Lika She kind of sick… Really sick. She has breast Cancer. Can you find out if she is doing alright?"

"Of course. Why didn't you ask me sooner?" The least he could do was find information on the girl, maybe bring back a picture of her to Taki.

"I never really felt comfortable enough to ask you till now. I was afraid you hurt her if you knew." He whispered.

"And what makes you think I won't hurt her now?" The CEO smiled deviously.

Swallowing hard Taki looked at him with fear. "Because I'm doing what you want."

Chuckling Tohma pressed his forehead against his. "Yes you're being very good and I'm proud of you."

"One more thing. How long have you kept me here?"

Tohma sat back and thought. He placed a finger on his chin. "You have been my guest for almost three years now. Why so curious?"

"Really, three years? In the dark time feels different. I'm not nineteen anymore."

"No you'll be twenty two in two weeks."

Taki widen his eyes in surprise. "You know my birthday too?"

Chuckling Tohma nobed. "I know a lot about you. That's why it surprised me to know you have a sister."

Taki blushed. "She's more of a step sister."

"That explains it."

"Is there any chance you'll let me see her?" He asked hopefully.

Tohma shook his head sternly. "You know I won't." It was too soon to take Taki out the room. He was still too unpredictable.

Before the ravenette could even hope to leave the room, much less the house he had to prove he wasn't going to try and escape.

"I understand." Taki whispered.

"Thank you for understanding and acting so grown up about this."

Taki continued to play with the rabbit trying to hide his disappointment. His eyes looked every where but at the blond.

Tohma sighed. "Tachi-chan do you know why I keep you locked up in secret?"

"You're punishing me for what I did to Shuichi." He said with his head lowered.

"Yes and?"

"Because I run away if you didn't keep me locked up."

"And"

Taki thought for a moment. "Because you don't want me to join your competitors?"

"AND?"  
Tohma was nudging him towards a certain answered he wanted. Taki could be a little thick head at times.

"Because I belong to you?"

Smiling the blond nobbed. "Yes, that is very true but you're still missing something. Don't be coy; I know you know the answer." He leaned over till their lips were inches apart.

"Because…" Taki swallowed hard. "You love me?"

Chuckling the blond kissed him hard. He pushed his tongue in with little resistance. "Of course I love you. That why I kept you so long. It's why I worked so hard to make this room for you. I read and saw every magazine and interview with you in it. I know everything thing about you. I know you were adopted at the age of ten and your medical records and your hobbies and interest. I learned all this because I love you."

Taki went silent. Yes Tohma sounded like a stalker but no one had ever cared about him enough to learn so much about him. He knew the keyboardist was waiting for a response but he didn't know what to say.

"Don't push it. I can wait."

Tohma had decided then and there that he was going to spend the rest of his life with Taki. He did love him. It happened slowly but now the singer was part of his life. He would cherish him till he died. Tohma chuckled softly. He had spent so many years longing for Eiri and Taki had stolen his heart right from under him.

It was about time he settled down. He was thirty-two now. He knew he never have a big wedding like Yuki and Shuichi but that didn't mean they couldn't have a good life together. Maybe after he was sure Taki wouldn't run from him they could move to Pairs or maybe Europe. Somewhere quiet, where they could live in peace and without fear of being discovered. Heck, he even go live in Canada or Mexico if it meant keeping Taki.

"Taki if you could live anywhere, where would it be?"

"Hmmm I always wanted to visit America."

That wouldn't do. The press was worst over there. They had no respect for privacy.

"Anywhere else?"

"I heard London is nice."

"Maybe one day we can go there."

Tohma had did some digging and was very proud of what he discovered. Lika wasn't really Taki's step sister. She had been a girl that lived at the orphanage with Taki. Apparently they had grown close in the five years it took Taki to get adopted. They were both abandoned and roughly the same age. Tohma would have been jealous if he hadn't known that their relationship was more sibling love than romantic. Taki had kept touch with her after he had been adopted. Unfortunately for her she was never adopted and grew up in the system. They spent much time together. Taki would often have her over his house so she kinda did have a family with him. When she turn sixteen she started showing signs of breast cancer and soon she was hospolized.

Tohma had also found out that Taki had been paying for her treatment till he became the blonds 'guest'. After that she couldn't afford to pay for her medical care. This would have made Tohma fall apart from guilt if the lucky girl hadn't won the lottery two months later. After becoming a millionaire she was able to buy the best medical care and beat her cancer, and make a full recovery, minus a boob or two.

In fact the girl had actually been a mayor thorn in Tohma's side. When Taki disappeared she hired private detectives and paid for publicly on his disappearance so everyone was looking for him. She had almost caught him a few times but luckily the blonde had covered his tracks well. She was the sole reason Taki's search had lasted so long. She was still searching for him. In fact she had created a website call the Taki spot. Its where people who thought they saw Taki took pictures of him and posted them online with the time and location they saw him.

Tohma took great joy in looking threw all the pictures of Taki look alikes. A few came close and could fool a few fans.

After gathering all the fact he shared what he knew about her, minus the details of her looking for him and the website.

"So she's really healthy now?"

"Yes, she had made a complete recovery."

Taki chuckled lightly. "It's just like her to win the lottery. She always had that dumb luck."

The blond frowned slightly. When the singer thought of her he had that fond joyous look on his face. The warmth her memory brought him was something Tohma could never give him.

"Yes, she is an amazing woman. She is using the money she won to form a charity for cancer victims who cannot afford treatment."

A sense of pride washed over the singer. It was clear he had strong feelings about Lika.

"She had always had big heart. When I was little I was kinds of a trouble maker. I acted like a brat most of the time."

The blond lifted an amused eye brow. "Really I would have never guessed." He said sarcastically.

"Like a lot of orphans I was depressed about not having a family. I acted out a lot and didn't care if I hurt others. Most people hated me. Lika was the only one who saw any good in me. She was my only friend. She's the one who should have gotten adopted, not me." Tighten his fist he looked down shamefully.

"I think things turned out good. If she had gotten adopted instead of you, her parents might have not been able to afford her treatment. You might have not become a famous singer and would have never been able to afford to treat her and she would have never won the lottery and created an organization to help people. I think things turn out for the best." Tohma left out that if things had turn out differently he wouldn't be his prisoner either. It was better to focus on the positive things anyway.

Knobbing in agreement Taki changed the channel to the TV.

"Her organization had probably been on the news a few times."

"Yea, too bad you only let me watch certain channels." Grumbled Taki bitterly. He flipped over the few shows he was allowed to watch. They were mostly cartoons and a few soap obras. Some were documentaries. Tohma never let him watch anything that would give him knowledge of the outside world.

"Don't be ungrateful now Tachi-kun."

Biting his tongue he forced out a fake smile. "I'm sorry Tohma-sama. You are right. It's nice just to be able to watch something."

Giving that famous boyish smile Taki pulled out a picture from his bag. It was a Picture of Lika and him from their high school years. He had, had this picture in his bed room. He couldn't imagine how the other got it.

"I thought you might like it. It will give your room a more homely feel.

Smiling Taki nobbed. He hugged the frame to his chest. "Thank you. I love it." He placed it next to Daisy's cage.

"I also got you one more gift." He pulled from his bag an apple tablet.

Taki's eyes widen. If he had internet he might be able to…..

"Of course it's modified. You can download games and books from the apple store and use Netflix, but that's about it. You can't go into social sites like face book or even search threw the web. It's just something to keep you entertained when you get board of watching TV. Now you can watch more shows too.

Well there went that plan… At least it's still a kind gesture.

"I really appreciate it."

"Well you could always express your appreciation ?" Tohma leaned dangerously close to him. His eyes now predatory.


End file.
